Vegeta and Trunks Depart!! (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Cell's second form: more human-shaped and pretty muscular. His feet have become smoothed out, like he's wearing boots, and his hands have become more human-like. His face is more human-shaped as well, with lips, human eyes (as opposed to the snake-like ones he had before), and no nose. Cell looks over at the artificial humans and smirks, then No. 16 grabs No. 18 by the arm and flies off. Cell darts off, and instantly appears in front of them, though, and No. 16 can't believe his speed. Tenshinhan thinks this is awful, and then decides he'll do something about it. "Sorry, Chiaotzu. I'll probably die." Cell says they won't get away from him, and says the speed was a surprise to even him. It's obviously from absorbing No. 17, and Cell wonders if it's the same with his power. No. 16 hits Cell with a really hard punch to the face, but Cell just smirks, completely unaffected. Then he puts his hand right up to No. 16's face and blasts him. He hits the ground hard, with his head smoking. Cell says his power has gone way up too. He turns to No. 18, and says it's her turn now. She puts her hand on her chest, and tells Cell if he gets any closer, she'll blow herself up, and he wouldn't want that. Then Cell starts talking with No. 17's voice. He says it feels good to be a part of Cell, and she should also get absorbed and become a part of this ultimate life form. No. 18 is a bit uncertain, but No. 16, with a big part of his head missing, says not to listen, Cell's just using his voice. Cell tells him to shut up, a robot wouldn't understand how they feel. Then he turns back to No. 18, and tells her to not fret and come gain this highest power. Together they can fulfill "Doctor Gero-''sama''’s" will to defeat Son Goku, and takeover the whole world. "You're not No. 17!! We despised Doctor Gero for just taking us and modifying us to suit his own purposes!! He would never even accidentally say 'Doctor Gero-''sama'!!" Cell says if he moves fast enough, he could get there in time to prevent her from blowing herself up. No. 18 looks nervous, and Cell laughs and tells her to give it up. Then Cell notices something, and looks up to spot Tenshinhan, overflowing with power. With his hands forming a triangle, Tenshinhan announces his ''Shin Kikōhō, and fires it down on Cell. This is definitely much more powerful than just plain a Kikōhō, and it creates a giant pit in the ground. Tenshinhan yells at No. 18 to stop standing there and get out of here, as Cell starts to fly up from the pit. Tenshinhan fires another Shin Kikōhō down at Cell, and No. 18 runs over to No. 16, asking him if he can fly. Tenshinhan fires yet another one. Meanwhile, Goku yells out, "Give it up, stop!! Stop it, Tenshinhan!!! If you use another Kikōhō, you'll die!!!"